


Spencer Smith, Oral Sex God

by eledhwenlin



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer's smirking, honest to god <em>smirking</em>. "I asked," he says slowly, "if you want to have sex with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spencer Smith, Oral Sex God

**Author's Note:**

> My strongest thanks go to [ ](http://lalejandra.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **lalejandra**](http://lalejandra.dreamwidth.org/) for the quick and thorough beta and making me remember that condoms don't magically vanish after the fact. <333

"Uh," Brendon says. It's not his most eloquent response, but fuck, who cares? He's pretty sure he's losing his mind. "Spence, could you maybe, uh, repeat what you just said?"

Spencer's smirking, honest to god _smirking_. "I asked," he says slowly, "if you want to have sex with me."

"Uh." Brendon blinks. He wonders if there's really something like the Twilight Zone because this is so completely out of left field.

Brendon's startled by Spencer stepping up close to him, Spencer's hands on Brendon's hips. "Hey, B," he says. He sounds—amused, Brendon thinks. "I don't think it's such a difficult question."

"Dude," Brendon says. "I feel like I'm missing an important part of this conversation."

Spencer sighs. "It's just about sex."

"Sex with _you_ ," Brendon says. "That's—you're my best friend and—"

 _You just broke up with Haley_ , Brendon wants to say, but he bites on his lip. The thing is, he _wants_ to have sex with Spencer, ever since that one time he totally, incidentally, without purpose, and completely by accident walked in on Spencer eating Haley out. It might even be one of Brendon's favourite jerking off fantasies, because he clearly remembers the long line of Spencer's pale back, Haley's spread legs and the way she gasped and moaned. Brendon thinks that Spencer has sex with the same kind of intensity he has when he's drumming, and to have that focus on himself would be ... pretty good, he thinks (understatement of the century, the tiny voice in the back of his mind supplies; you're creaming your panties right now). Still there's one thing Brendon doesn't get.

"Why now?"

Spencer looks at Brendon and Brendon's surprised to see him so serious. "Why not?"

It's ... not the answer Brendon expects. It's the non-answeriest non-answer Brendon's ever heard. He kind of wants to dig in his heels and call Spencer on his bullshit, but—it's _sex with Spencer_.

Brendon swallows. "Okay," he says, and even as he reaches for Spencer, pulls him in with both hands tightly fisted in Spencer's shirt, Spencer laughing, his breath puffing over Brendon's face just before he leans down to kiss Brendon. Brendon hopes he's not making a mistake, something he can't fix. But then Spencer kisses him and Brendon just wants him so much that his entire world shrinks down to Spencer's mouth, his tongue, his hands, god, _his hands_.

Spencer has his hand cupped around Brendon's face, his thumb rubbing over Brendon's cheek, and if Brendon wasn't so fucking hard, he could stay like this forever.

But Brendon's a needy bastard. Now that Spencer's kissing and touching him, Brendon wants his everything.

Spencer's carefully pushing against Brendon, moving them up the hallway, toward their bedrooms. Brendon's nerves tingle with anticipation. He's so hot already that he pulls off his shirt when they break up for air.

Spencer laughs, breathlessly, and it sends shivers over Brendon's skin. "So ... needy," he says and rubs his thumb over Brendon's lips. Brendon can't help but run his tongue over Spencer's thumb, sucking it into his mouth.

Spencer's skin tastes tart, and Brendon spends a moment concentrating on the flavour. He doesn't realise he's closed his eyes until Spencer breathes against his eyelids.

Brendon opens his eyes slowly and blinks at Spencer. "This is really happening," he says, a hint of awe and disbelief in his voice. It feels so dreamlike and it's a bit confusing.

Spencer just grins. "There's your bed," he says—and he's right. Brendon hadn't even noticed them entering his bedroom.

"Damn, you're good," slips out of Brendon's mouth before he can stop himself and then he wants to hit himself, because way to be smooth there, Urie.

Spencer just grins. "Sit down," he says. "You don't know how good it's going to be."

Spencer opens the first button of Brendon's jeans, still licking and tonguing Brendon's belly button. It tickles a bit, but Brendon feels breathless with want and anticipation. The second button pops open, followed by the third and last one. Spencer slowly pushes Brendon's jeans over his hips. He hooks his fingers into Brendon's underwear, slipping it down with the jeans. Brendon's already fully hard, and his cock springs free readily. Spencer chuckles, mouth still hidden against Brendon's skin and he gently bites Brendon's hip.

"You can't wait for it," Spencer says, in that dark and smooth voice, like he knows exactly what's going on in Brendon's mind right now. Brendon whimpers and he can barely restrain himself from thrusting his hips forward. He growls, though, when Spencer moves away and slides Brendon's pants off all the way. Spencer's laughing at him.

Brendon steps backward and his knees hit his bed. The mattress is soft and the frame's kind of digging into Brendon's calves, so he sits down. His knees feel like jelly—Brendon's so stupidly turned on he can hardly think, just spencerspencerspencer and _now_. He reaches for Spencer, fumbling with the buttons on his jeans. Spencer's also hard, and Brendon takes a moment to carefully ease his jeans over his erection. There's a wet spot on his boxers, but then Spencer stretches while pulling off his shirt, and Brendon's distracted by the way Spencer's muscles move. He softly runs his fingers over Spencer's stomach until Spencer catches Brendon's hand.

"Scoot up," Spencer says, squeezing Brendon's hand gently. "Make room for me."

Brendon almost brains himself in his haste to slide up the bed and Spencer chuckles. Brendon feels a bit self-conscious, his legs spread wide, but when Spencer settles between them, Brendon just needs Spencer to fucking touch him already.

Spencer licks over the cockhead where precome has already collected, smiling up at Brendon before he sucks in the head. Spencer's mouth is hot and wet and his tongue is stroking along Brendon's cock. Brendon lets his hands fall into Spencer's hair because he needs more and he needs it now.

Brendon moans when Spencer swallows him down. It's been a long time since Shane, ,and Spencer is really good at this. He starts working Brendon's cock with his fist and his mouth and before long Brendon's begging, thrusting shallowly. He barely registers Spencer reaching for the lube and opening the bottle, and it needs a while to sink in, but then a finger circles around his hole and Brendon whimpers. He feels like he's been on edge for ages, but it's also been a while since he let anyone fuck him up the ass.

Spencer pulls off and licks a couple of times at Brendon's cock. "Everything okay up there?" He sounds genuinely concerned and Brendon loves him for that, but still. Brendon doesn't know how much Spencer is aware of Brendon's sexual history, but Brendon doesn't think that telling Spencer all about how the last guy Brendon was fucking on a regular basis was Shane would do particularly good things to the mood.

"Yeah," he manages. "Just. It's been a while." Spencer hums and his mouth is gone from Brendon's cock. Brendon's confused—he didn't mean for Spencer to stop. But just as Brendon wants to ask what the fuck is going on, Spencer grabs Brendon's hips gently and pulls them forward slightly. Brendon doesn't realise what's happening until Spencer actually licks over his hole, tongue probing gently but firmly.

"Spencer, god, you don't have to, fuck." It's no surprise that Spencer's good at this and Brendon half-hysterically wonders whether Spencer's just that talented or if he's done this with many guys, but then he pushes his tongue actually into Brendon and Brendon stops thinking for a while. He knows he's babbling all sorts of things, but his world shrinks down to Spencer's fist on his cock and his tongue in his ass.

When Spencer pulls away, Brendon whimpers. He spreads his legs farther, wants Spencer back, but Spencer laughs at him. "Patience, young grasshopper. Good things come to those who wait."

This time when Spencer uses his finger, Brendon's already open and relaxed, and Spencer slips the fingertip into him easily. Brendon sighs, pushing his hips down slightly, and Spencer reacts by pushing in his entire finger. It's good, so much better than the angle Brendon can manage when he does it to himself. Before long, Spencer adds a second finger and he starts seeking Brendon's prostate, all the while still sucking Brendon's cock. Brendon feels overwhelmed, in an onslaught of so much sensation, and he's pretty sure he begs and pleads.

Spencer uses three fingers now and it's a nice stretch, but not enough yet, although Brendon feels close to coming. He wants more.

"Spencer," he moans. "Spencer, I." He doesn't know how to say it, his mouth not cooperating—he seems to be stuck on Spencer's name.

Spencer ignores him anyway. He speeds up his fist and mouth, his other hand fondling Brendon's balls, and it gets to be too much. Brendon comes with a groan, all bones turning into pudding, and it takes him several minutes to come back to reality.

Spencer's still fingering him, pushing his fingers in and out at an leisurely pace, and he looks at Brendon like he's the most fascinating thing Spencer's ever seen. The fingers are good, jolting Brendon at every touch, and he works his hips in time with Spencer's rhythm.

"Hey," Spencer says, and his voice is husky. Brendon shivers. "You okay?"

Brendon's good, he's way better than okay. He nods. But then Spencer pulls out his fingers, and Brendon whimpers.

Spencer stops and rubs his thumb over Brendon's entrance again. Brendon automatically spreads his legs a bit more.

"You good to go?" Spencer sounds a bit overwhelmed, surprised and pleased.

"Yeah, I'm—" Brendon sighs. "Please?"

Spencer looks at Brendon like he's just handed Spencer the best present ever, and he leans up to press a kiss against Brendon's mouth. "But say when it gets too much, 'kay?"

Brendon nods because he just wants Spencer to fucking move already.

Spencer reaches for a condom and holds it out for Brendon to open. Brendon does so with shaking hands, still caught in too-much-too-soon and not-enough-yet. He offers the condom back to Spencer, doesn't want to move because he doesn't know he can. Spencer pulls his fingers out and calmly rolls on the condom.

Brendon watches, almost as if this wasn't happening to him. He watches Spencer lube himself up. Spencer pushes Brendon's legs up and positions himself. "All right?" he asks. Brendon nods.

Spencer feels big compared to his fingers, and he slides in agonisingly slowly, and he feels absolutely wonderful. Brendon whimpers, grabs at Spencer, needs him closer, and Spencer lets Brendon pull him. Brendon wraps his legs around Spencer's waist and now he can control now how fast and how deep Spencer goes. Together they work up a quick rhythm.

Brendon's legs are shaking, his arms are tight from where he's fisting the sheets, anchoring himself and pushing up against Spencer.

"You feel so good," Spencer says as he licks across Brendon's collarbone. "You want this so much, oh god, you're amazing." Brendon wants to say back, _No, you're the amazing one,_ but Spencer starts hitting his prostate and even though Brendon already came not so long ago, he still feels like he's just about to come again, just from this.

When Brendon does tumble over the side, it surprises Spencer, and Brendon takes Spencer with him. His hips stutter against Brendon's —once, twice — before he slams in one final time and Brendon can just muster enough energy to say, "Yes, baby, come on, give it all to me."

Afterward, they lie there and breathe rapidly, sweat cooling on their skin. When Spencer tries to withdraw, Brendon locks his legs behind the small of Spencer's back, effectively trapping him. "It's okay," he says. "I like that."

Spencer moans against Brendon's throat. "You are killing me, you know that?" he mumbles against Brendon's throat.

"Yep," Brendon replies. "It's my goal in life."

"But if I'm dead, I wouldn't be able to have sex with you anymore," Spencer says. "That would be sad."

Brendon hums. "I don't know. I mean, there are plenty of other guys around. It's not like I'd be lacking for sex."

Spencer looks slightly offended. "You'd still miss sex with me," he says, "because I'm fucking awesome at it."

Brendon can't prevent a snicker. "Sure, you're fucking awesome at fucking." He beams at Spencer who starts to crack up. They both laugh and Spencer slips out of Brendon.

"Oh," he mutters, feeling bereft and empty. He hates this moment.

"Shh. I'll be right back." Spencer leans away and Brendon feels cold. Spencer gets up and drops the condom into the trashcan Brendon keeps next to his closet (it's amazing how many chewed up, irreparably destroyed things Bogart likes to hide in Brendon's closet). When Spencer's back, he sidles up close. "It's okay, baby. Just give me a few minutes, hm?"

Spencer drops his hand between Brendon's legs and fondles his cock. "How quickly can you go again?"

Brendon groans. "Depends on the incentive," he says. He's already half-hard. It'll take him longer to go fully erect, but it'll also take him longer to come, which means more fucking, and Brendon's all up for that.

Spencer grins down at him, then he flips Brendon over. With an oof, he lands on his stomach. "What?"

Spencer slowly kisses down Brendon's back. "Just let me," he murmurs. "Just let me." He settles between Brendon's legs again and now he takes his time stroking and kneading Brendon's buttocks. It feels strangely intimate, the way Spencer strokes his hands across the skin. He doesn't even dip a finger in the crack, just caresses the firm cheeks, and it's still turning Brendon on. He shifts minutely, can feel his erection growing, and fuck. Soon Spencer will notice and Brendon's torn between wanting him to and dying of embarrassment, because this is not cool.

"You like that, hm?" Spencer sounds appreciative, like he's already planning his next move. His hands go away, and Brendon sighs a little sadly because that was good. It was weird, but good. Spencer chuckles at him and then he's suddenly covering Brendon's entire body. He's resting heavily on Brendon, only keeps himself on his elbows enough not to crush Brendon. Brendon has to suppress a moan, has to stop himself from outright begging Spencer to just let Brendon take it because he wants to. He can't suppress a shudder, though. Spencer's already fully erect again and his cock slips between Brendon's buttocks and it rubs him _right there_ and Brendon has to bury his face in the pillow to not cry out loudly.

"Is that good?" Spencer asks. "Do you like it like this, completely at my mercy? Tell me what you want, Brendon."

Brendon's shaking. He wants this too much, he thinks; he's always been able to stop before he actually asks for this, but Spencer's offering. Spencer's asking him and he wasn't kidding, he's really fucking good at sex, and, well, Brendon trusts him. He fucking trusts Spencer and even if he asks for this, Spencer will take care of him. Spencer loves him too much and—Brendon's brain derails completely. He doesn't love you, he tells himself. He's just figured out that fucking you is easier and safer than running off to gay clubs and sleeping with people he's only known for fifteen minutes.

"Brendon." Spencer sounds imperative. He's not so much asking now as demanding and this shouldn't be so much of a turn-on. "Tell me what you want."

"You," Brendon whispers into his pillow. "I want you."

"I didn't get that, Brendon. What do you want?"

Spencer's entirely still against Brendon, not thrusting, not rubbing, nothing, and Brendon doesn't know whether he can say it out loud. Instead, he spreads his legs. Above him Spencer breathes sharply. "Okay," he says. "Okay, I get it." He sounds a bit unsteady now and it goes straight into Brendon's cock. Spencer leans down. "Just be good, Brendon. Be a good boy for me."

Brendon spreads his legs farther, wants to say _now_ and _please_ and _oh god, fuck me, pleasepleaseplease_ and can't.

Brendon can hear the bottle of lube pop open and the telltale crinkle of a condom wrapper. Then there are thick fingers at his entrance. He relaxes and it's an easy fit now that he's already stretched. Spencer kisses his shoulder. "That is good, Brendon," he says. His fingers slip out and Brendon sighs quietly.

Spencer chuckles. "Don't be sad. I promise to make it good for you."

"You're good at that," Brendon mumbles and Spencer kisses his neck.

"I know, B, I know. Now be good for me?"

Spencer's cock is nudging at Brendon's entrance, wet and thick, and Brendon forces himself to relax. When Spencer pushes in, Brendon pushes back at him, easing the way in. Spencer moves fast, not letting Brendon adjust, and it's just this side of too much that's still fucking good. Brendon turns his head, gasping sharply, and Spencer kisses his temple. "It's good, Brendon. You're good, you're so fucking good."

He wriggles and sinks a little deeper. Brendon's skin feels hot and tight, his body is thrumming with pleasure because he's good at this, Spencer's pleased and happy with him, and that adds this entire other layer of _god, please_ to Brendon's arousal. He thinks if Spencer ordered him to come right now, Brendon could. That thought intrigues and scares him.

Spencer thrusts once, and it's a rush. Brendon sighs and moans when Spencer sinks in deep again. He wants him even deeper, and he pushes back harder, wants Spencer completely.

"So hurried," Spencer murmurs. "So impatient." He sounds amused, though. "Okay then."

Spencer holds down Brendon's hip and then he thrusts in completely, fast, and Brendon chokes on a cry. Spencer's big and this way he can penetrate Brendon deeper than before, and, god, Brendon wants him even more. He gasps and pushes back. Spencer's balls bump against Brendon's, and he feels delightfully full.

Spencer laughs at him. "You need it like this, don't you, Brendon." He starts thrusting shallowly, angling for Brendon's sweet spot, and Brendon moves with him. When Spencer hits his prostate, he shudders.

"Just lie here," Spencer instructs him. "Don't move. Let me do all the work for you."

"Not fair," Brendon mumbles.

Spencer kisses him lightly. "It's okay, baby," he says, "you can make it up another time. Now just let me fuck you until you scream, okay?"

Spencer's voice is all low and throaty, but his tone doesn't allow contradicting, and—it's easy. It's easy to just give up, let Spencer take the reins and not worry about anything.

Spencer keeps thrusting shallowly, only moving out a little more in small increments, and it feels amazing. Brendon concentrates on breathing because it's so good. His entire body is burning with pleasure and he feels at once so much in tune with his body and so out of it and even this contradiction makes it better. He can't really think beyond begging Spencer to please don't stop, don't stop, just keep going.

Spencer keeps muttering into Brendon's ear how pleased he is, how good Brendon is, he's such a good boy, letting Spencer do what's best for him, and you enjoy this, don't you, baby? There's a thrill running through Brendon every time Spencer calls him baby. It feels so intimate, even more than Spencer's cock sliding in and out of him.

Brendon's arousal keeps cresting and cresting, and he almost believes he'll never come—doesn't want to come, really, it's way too good this way, so he's surprised when Spencer whispers into his ear: "You've been so good to me, baby, but now it's time to stop. I want you to come, come loud and messy, and let me hear how much you fucking love this."

The familiar hot pressure builds at the base of Brendon's spine and he wants to say, _No, just a little bit longer,_ but Spencer's pleased with him, it would make Spencer happy if Brendon came, and then he's shaking. He's half-aware that he's screaming and crying, sobbing and begging Spencer to please keep going, don't stop just yet. Spencer kisses his neck, his shoulder, and he fucks Brendon hard through his orgasm.

"You're so tight, B, so good, mmm."

After he's done coming, Brendon's shaking slightly because it was too much, too good, and Spencer keeps going, and each thrust sends new jolts of energy through Brendon. He lies there, spent and too tired suddenly to keep paying attention.

Spencer slaps against him with a weird loud noise that seems to so far away from reality, and Brendon closes his eyes, concentrates on hearing and smelling. Spencer's sweaty, his chest rubbing against Brendon's back. He comes with a quiet groan.

Spencer pulls out and collapses on Brendon's back. He presses dry lips to Brendon's cheek. "So fucking good, baby," he says. "Are you okay?"

Brendon nods and grabs for Spencer's hand, pulls it closer to his chest. Spencer kisses Brendon's neck before turning away for a short moment. Brendon hears something wet hit—something. He decides that he doesn't care whether Spencer managed to throw the condom into the trashcan or whether it hit the floor next to hit. They can clean up later. Spencer wraps himself around Brendon, and it's basically the most phenomenal sex Brendon's ever had. Spencer kisses him again, and Brendon hums.

"You don't know how fucking awesome you are," Spencer tells him. "God, you don't even know." He's pressed closed around Brendon, enveloping him, surrounding him, and Brendon sighs happily.

"If you tell me I did good," he says, "then I'll believe you."

Spencer smiles against Brendon's shoulder. "You didn't just do good. You blew the fucking curve."

Brendon smiles into his pillow. "Thanks," he says. "I'm glad you asked."

"Hm?" Spencer nuzzles Brendon's neck and Brendon can feel him yawn.

"You asked me if I wanted to have sex with you," Brendon says. "Thanks."

Spencer kisses Brendon's cheek. "You don't—"

"I wouldn't have," Brendon says. "Asked, you know?" _I wouldn't have dared_ ,is what Brendon means. But because Spencer's Spencer, he knows anyway.

"I know," Spencer says. "And now go to sleep, we can talk tomorrow."


End file.
